


The Skater and The Beast

by Charlie_R_Everitt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The AU no one asked for, clumsy romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_R_Everitt/pseuds/Charlie_R_Everitt
Summary: Yuuri was cursed years ago to a grisly form and has hidden himself away from the world. Yet, every year for the past couple of years, something has caught his eye. A beautiful young skater, skating on a nearby lake by the village near his castle..."Pitchit, who could ever learn to love a beast?"*UNDER CONSTRUCTION FOR A MAJOR OVER HAUL*





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale as old as time... with a twist.

Skater and the Beast 

 

Chapter 1. Intro 

 

It was the sound of the ice that made him never leave even during winter storms. Viktor would skate in circles, mindlessly, until it was so cold that his bones would rattle. His father would then have yell at him to come inside and leave the ice alone. 

He lived in a small village that knew everything about him. Even the things he never shared. The towns people knew when he went to get bread in the market and when he went to get his ice skates filed. It was a silent suffocation. Viktor often felt out of place even when he was the center of attention at the local bar which he often was. 

On those days he would go out with the people of the town and he would sing on the table tops. They would buy him drinks and he would laugh with them until his throat hurt and his eyes watered. They would cheer for him, "Viktor! Come have another beer!" 

To which he would customary yell back with a wicked heart shaped smile on his lips and twinkle in his eyes, "Another!" 

They would clank their drinks and throw them back as if tomorrow is never going to come. 

The ladies all around him would press their chest to his arms and through slurred words offer their beds freely. He can't say he never took them up on their offers. 

Even some of the handsomer more deveiner gents would give him a wink in knowledge of touches to come later that night. He can't say he never took them up on their offers either. 

Viktor was the sun of the town. He smiled and waved when he came through. 

His father huffed his urgencies for his chores in the town but his complaints always fell on deaf ears. 

He would say, "Father! What contraption has you so busy on this marvelous day!" 

His father would try to explain but again Viktor's selective hearing would kick in and he would cut off the old man with a- "Oh, you worry to much! Life is about having fun!" 

His old man would sigh and let Viktor run off to wherever he choose. 

Viktor would then join a group of people and get lost in the fray. 

But there was always one thing Viktor did silently... Where away from prying eyes he would dazzle. 

He skated. 

When the snow hit the ground and the water turned to ice Viktor would visit the local skating ring and have his skates sharpened. He would chat with Yuko about everything he could think of until the task was complete. Yuko would always try to hurry because she knew what Viktor really wanted. She would wave him good-bye as she saw him dash out the door, like he did every year, always knowing he would never turn back. Viktor only ever looked ahead. 

Viktor would smile as always to the people of the town and throw back compliments he received. 

"Viktor! You are coming to my party next week right?" 

"Viktor! I can't wait to see you at the dinner with my sister tomorrow night." 

"Viktor! Let me know when you want to go over those notes from last week." 

"Viktor! Please, let's go to dinner you and I. I'll be the dinner. You can even pour dressing on me if you want." 

"Viktor!" 

He would laugh and respond each and every time. Clutching in his bag his need to be out on the ice. 

By the time he got home Viktor was vibrating with anticipation. He would jog to the bench that his father made him by the apple tree where he would toss his jacket and boots. 

The lake behind his house by the old apple tree was daunting to him as a child. Magical and precious to him as an adult. The leaves covered the lake during fall and summer while during spring it gave the best apples around. And during winter it gave Viktor the entire view of the lake. The bench would have remnants of the season and Viktor always made sure that it was cleared of any leaves or snow. 

He sat down and without any type of hurry pulled out his skates. They were well worn with some scratches on the sides from when he decided to practice some of the more advanced moves and failed. He put one on and then the other. It was then that Viktor could finally, really, breathe. 

Viktor would move on to the ice and pass hours doing nothing but skating. He would try flips and moves that he knew by heart. Diminish the thoughts while turning them to action. Not one of the towns people would come by his house. His father would only yell at him once it got too dark out side or too cold but never would he come by the lake. This was Viktor's domain. 

A quad salchow. A triple toe loop. 

Viktor was in paradise. 

"VICTOR GET OFF THE ICE." 

At least until it was night time again. 

 

\- 

 

By the woods past the creeks and howls lay a castle. Old and raged. The weeds had taken over the walls and the statue of angels looked more like gargoyles. There was grime and years worth of sorrow between the stones. A powerful curse that was placed on the castle taking it's toll on the structure and its inhabitants. 

Through the tainted window and darkened hallways a knock could be heard. 

"Yuuri, Yuuri..." A gentle voice said. 

The gentle reaping continuing. 

"Yuuri... it's winter. Wake up." 

Past the doors, into the closed off room, the walls where trashed. By the drapes there was gashes formed through agony and despair. 

"Yuuri..." 

A figure nestled amongst the red satin sheets moved but didn't speak. 

"Yuuri... he's back. The figure skater." 

The figure rose its head towards the door the sheets covering half of his face. A horn caught on the other side of the holy sheets. 

"Yuuri... Please come out. He's there. He's skating." 

Yuuri moved his cloven-hoof for feet towards the door his tail swishing behind him in a great big gesture. The sheets ripped further from his horn getting stuck in it. Moving awkwardly as if his body was too big for him he opened the door to his friend. 

The creek could be heard down in the kitchen where part of the staff was asleep in their cupboards. A gentle murmur went about: "The master is awake." 

The candle stick came through the door and it closed behind him with another powerful gust. 

"You really should clean up this place you know. What would anyone think?" 

"That a monster lives here." 

Pitchit frowned at his master. 

"You are no monster." 

Yuuri, who looked every bit as intimidating as a bear, gave Pitchit the stink eye. 

"Pitchit I have removed every mirror in the castle for a reason." 

"That hag of a witch was just jealous you were prettier than her," Pitchit huffed. His top flame burning a lighter brighter at the thought of the curse. 

Yuuri sighed, "Doesn't matter now. I am a monster. She's the most beautiful woman in the world in comparison now." 

All those years ago if he had just not gone to that ball. If he had just stayed in his room like he always did they would not be in this mess. His parents, his friends, all doomed because of his own mistake. That night is engraved in his memory. Repeated every day hoping to go back for a minute to tell his younger self to stop. 

Don't go down the staircase. Let your parents get angry at you. Stay under the covers. 

But he didn't. 

And now he never could take it back. 

"Doesn't matter. I believe we can break the curse." 

Yuuri winced. 

"Yuuri, you need to have faith!" 

Yuuri didn't. 

It's been too many years. He lost count. He only knew that there was three petals left. The only beautiful thing that he had in his possession slowly withering away. What was once a beautiful and phenomenal flower now fading slowly year by year. The constant reminder over by a table by the doors of his balcony. Sitting on a small circular table with a glass placed over it hovering slightly the one rose that the witch gave him that night. The petals gathered at the bottom of the flowers stem. 

Yuuri once again sighted. Pitchit sense his masters inner struggle and dropped the subject. 

"I came to tell you. He is out again. On the ice. The skater." 

Yuuri's heart went to his throat. He could feel it's palpitations on the tips of his ears. He went over by his balcony too search. Pitchit followed his master with a knowing grin. Yuuri opened the doors pushing a side the thick snow. Sure enough a far ways away he could make out a figure dancing on the ice. 

"Here Yuuri, the binoculars," Pitchit had the binoculars by the table ready. 

Yuuri didn't even bother feeling ashamed any more at his voyeurism. His friend knew by now the depth of Yuuri's fascination with the skater. Every year when the ice was thick enough the skater would come out and dance on the small patch of ice formed by behind the small cottage. At first Yuuri tried to ignore the skater and his friends and family who were in the castle would think nothing of the young master's new fascination with the west facing windows. 

He tried to disguise it by saying he was bird watching. It didn't work for long. Especially when the staff started putting birdfeeders everywhere to make him happy. They noticed he never cared when they would point out a bird using one of the bird feeders. He would instead be turned away focused on that solitary direction with his brows furrowed. 

They caught on about two weeks after he ordered the telescope. Which he had purchased because he wanted to see the stars clearly he had told them. He didn't even own a single book on astrology. 

"He is beautiful." 

Yuuri sighed placing the binoculars down. 

"Maybe you should write him a letter." 

That snapped Yuuri right out of his trance. 

"Pitchit. Pitchit, Stop." 

"But Yuuri its been years!" 

Yuuri leaned back, stretching his fur covered body. 

He sighed once more and crossed his arms on the cold stone balcony, placing his head on top. 

"Pitchit, who could ever love a beast?" 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading my first chapter. I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me be. It's been a while since I've written anything even remotely fanfictiony so please bear with me. The more I write the more these old writing muscles flex and stretch. I have several surprises for you guys throughout this fic. It's not going to follow the linear version of Beauty and the Beast per say. It will have some elements of it but nothing like the two main characters. I love the interactions between Yuuri and Viktor. I will try to keep it like it as much as possible but they are in a different area so please keep that in mind. Also, I can't imagine a world without Amazon so yeah it's the 21st century if you are asking. Yuuri has been stuck in the past a long, long, looooong time. Not entirely but enough that it's impacted him. I will get more into it all later in the chapters I promise. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
>  
> 
> With love, C. R. Everitt.


	2. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov is off to his science convention. Viktor is worried.  
> Viktor gets proposed to by two people. Chris laughs his ass off.

Viktor puffed out his cheeks in annoyance at his father. 

"If you keep doing that you are going to stay that way." 

Viktor sucked the air back in but continued to pout, "I don't see why I have to stay. I always come with you. You can't lift heavy things anyway. Your back is not what it used to be Father." 

Yakov, a young man of 56, restrained himself from pinching his son cheeks just a little too tight. Instead he patted Viktor's cheek and said, "I will be fine. It's the next town over. It's not a big deal." 

Viktor looked behind the old mans head to the giant mechanical contraption that his father had built. The thing looked like a medieval death trap. His father said it was going to revolutionize the world. He doubted it but Viktor had long ago learned his father was just as quirky as he was. 

"You worry too much Vitya." 

"I worry just enough. The last time you went off you got stranded at the airport for 10 hours because you missed your flight." 

"They thought I was carrying a bomb!" 

"The thing you had in your suit case looked like a bomb!" 

"Oh, please, minor tinkering and you would have never had to tie a tie again." 

Viktor put his palm on his forehead. His father was so stubborn sometimes. 

"Just look after the cottage and I'll be back in a week. This convention should be very exiting!" 

Viktor looked once again at the machine that had wires and doodads hanging all around it. There was a piece of steel pipe hanging out of the left side that could probably take someone out if they didn't watch it. 

"Quit looking at it like it's a death trap. It's supposed to harvest apples!" 

"Where?" 

Yakov huffed as if it was obvious. 

It wasn't. 

"Vitya, I don't have time for this right now. I have to go," With a wave good bye he got into the mini car that was attached to his wondrous machine, turned it on and made his way out of the parking lot leaving a trail of dust behind. He also took out the mail box on his way out. Viktor would have to pick that up later he thought to himself wincing. His dad honked the horn one last time and he was off into the sun set. 

Viktor was left alone. 

He grabbed his skates and started making his way to the back yard. 

 

\- 

 

The very next day Viktor went to the village to get groceries since his dad left in such a hurry there was really nothing to eat in the house. 

As he searched for his favorites he over heard a wicked crackle. Curious he went around to where the deli was and found a small group of kids gathered around one of the employees. 

"You kids don't know do you? The story is very old. My great grand mother told it to me and to this day I believe every word." 

"Tell us! Tell us!" 

The employee dramatically hummed at the kids giving them the stink eye to asses their courage. 

"You guys seem to be old enough right?" 

"Yeah! Tell us! We are big kids now!" They screamed. 

Viktor was intrigued and was now leaning against one of the shelves in the store paying as close attention as the kids. 

"Well... " the employee began, "a long time ago there was a family. A family that lived in this huge castle! It was beautiful with all sorts of people living in it. The family moved here from a far away land to escape a war in their own country. I don't remember what country but that doesn't really matter." 

He paused for dramatic effect. 

"The castle was always open and always it had grand parties with a lot of people! One day though something changed. The people stopped showing up. It was as if they vanished. Like they never existed in the first place. The castle grew weeds and rumor is a dangerous creature started to prowl around inside." 

The kids gasped and simultaneously grabbed on to each other. 

"What happened to the family?" The youngest whispered. 

"No one knows what happened exactly. It's a great big mystery. All anyone knows is that going to the Castle know is forbidden but no one can say exactly why." 

He smiled and made his arms stretch out above his head. 

"They say a great big creature moves about. With horns and big teeth. They say that when you try to walk by the castle on the way to the next village the road turns foggy no matter the time of year. They say that you can feel a sudden drop in the temperature and a sweet smell that never leaves." 

The employee crouched down to the kids level, "One time a friend of mine and me. We went to the castle. I can only remember going towards the road and the smell of something sweet in the air. I remember we tried touching the great big gates but just as we reached out-" 

The kids trembled as the employee reach out his hand towards them. 

"-just like the stories, a great big beast past by. We didn't know what it was. It was so dark and the night was so cold. We were so scared that we ran for our lives!" The employee emphasized the end of the sentence with a great big flourish. 

The kids eyes widen in horror. 

"We never went back but to this day every time I have to go to the next village I pass by that road and it never fails. The smell is always there. The fog is always there. So you kids better be careful when you go through that road. There's no telling what could happen..." 

The employee retreated to the counter. 

The kids visibly gulped. 

"You guys wants cookies?" The employee smiled like he just hadn't scared the pants out of the kids. 

They nodded their heads as if that was the best decision they had heard in their entire lives. 

Viktor thought that they might was well be bobble heads at that point. He put his hand over his mouth to hide the grin. 

"Chris! Why are you scaring these poor kids?" 

"I was not I was giving them cookies," Chris batted his long eyelashes while holding up two sugar cookies out at the kids. 

The kids took the cookies and ran. 

"Thank you!" They yelled. 

"Welcome!" 

"You are going to give them night mares you know," Viktor said as he leaned against the counter. 

"Cookies would never give anyone night mares Viktor," Chris chuckled, "What do you need from me today, my silver haired friend?" 

"It's platinum!" 

Chris chuckled again, "so you keep saying but maybe you should start buying hair dye. It's looking a little gray." 

"Rude!" Viktor huffed, "Give me the usual." 

"Coming right up." 

As Chris went about getting his order prepared Viktor wondered about that story. He had forgotten all about that day. Of course, Viktor was the one that went with Chris to check out the "forbidden castle." Even as kids neither of them had liked rules very much. He remembered that night and from his recollection he doesn't remember the beast at all. A gust of wind had rattled the gates so hard that they had bolted scared silly of their own imagination. The smell and the fog was true though. It had been the strangest thing since it was the middle is summer when they went but the temperature had dropped dramatically and the air smelled like roses. He could never forget that part. Chris said it smelled more like lilies but since neither of them were experts they decided on the "sweet" scent. 

Viktor laughed to himself. Chris you are going to spread horrible rumors. 

 

\- 

 

As per his usual week Viktor went about his daily chores around the cottage. Yakov insisted on keeping chickens and a cow named Betsy. While it wasn't odd for his father to not check in while he was on his adventures there was still a bad feeling in Viktors gut throughout the week. 

Still, he went about trying to ignore the feeling. He did his chores in the morning. Worked for the online company and once that was done for the day he would bolt out the door to catch the last couple of hours of the sun on the lake to calm his nerves. 

His friends often stopped by the house in the morning (since everyone was a morning person here) to chat and gossip about the latest scandal not involving him. 

"Viktor they broke off their engagement Viktor! She says that it's only fair since she's been in love with you for years now. But get this turns out so has he! They started yelling at each other right in the middle of the town square!" Chris said this all in one breath. 

"Shouldn't you be at work?" 

"Late shift today." 

"Huh. Maybe you should start working in the mornings." Viktor grinned. 

"How rude Viktor, here I am trying to tell you that there is currently a war going on in town because of you and you tell me to leave. Honestly, did Yakov not teach you any manners?" 

Viktor smiled his heart shaped smile, "Nope! He forgot that lesson and I never cared enough to listen anyway!" 

Chris sighed, resigned, "While you don't seem to care the town is in a titsy. They are both coming here in a few hours to try to get you to confess your love for either one of them!" 

Viktor's eyes widen grin quickly disappering, "Chris, hide me." 

Chris laughed, "Oh no, I've got a running bet here with at least 5 people in town on what your answer will be. You wouldn't ruin your friends hard earned money, right?" 

"Hide. Me." 

"Nope! I forgot that lesson and never cared enough to listen anyway!" 

"Chris, you ass!" 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Then there was a knock on the glass as two people pressed their faces against the window in hopes of seeing Viktor. Viktor groaned when he saw both of them wave and try to push each other out of the way. They had flowers in their arms and it seemed like half the town with them behind. 

"Oh, god." 

Chris just grinned and patted his friend on the back. 

 

\- 

 

It took three hours to convince the two previously engaged individuals (whom Viktor could not recall the names of at first) to leave his house. Neither of them gave up but they had promised to come back another day. Chris sat near the fire with his feet propped up on the table fighting, and losing, a grin. 

"I know our love is strong Viktor! I will always be yours!" She said. 

"Viktor she will never know you like I do! Our love is eternal!" He said. 

"I don't know either of you," Viktor said. 

Chris almost peed his pants several times from laughter. 

Viktor almost strangled him several times from rage. 

It was a very energy draining ordeal to be perfectly frank. 

"We would have wonderful kids Viktor!" 

"We could adopt wonderful kids Viktor!" 

"I don't know either of you!" 

By the time Viktor tried for what seemed like the hundredth time to let them both down easy he had had enough and promptly kicked the couple out of his house. They promised to come back another day. Viktor would have to have the hose ready for when that happened. 

"Has your father check in with you yet?" Chris asked after the couple left. 

"No, not yet and it's not like him," Viktor frowned. 

Viktor was getting more and more worried as the days passed by. 

"Maybe give him another couple of days or so." 

"Yeah..." 

"Do you want me to make tea?" Chris said as he pulled out the pot and started to pour water in it. 

"Chris, this is not your house." 

"Two sugars?" 

"Yeah..." 

They had tea while Chris tried to take Viktors mind off of his worries. After a couple of hours Chris washed the cups and kettle. 

He patted his friend on the back. Shook his head and started leave the house. By the door he turned and said, "You know... I'm sure if you said the word those two would go out searching for your dad. You could make it a game. Who ever finds him first gets to marry you!" 

"Get. Out." And Viktor slammed the door in his face once again with a big smile on his face. 

 

\- 

 

Days passed. 

Viktor grew increasingly more and more worried with every hour. His father should have been back by now. It’s been a week and a half. This was so unlike him. By now there should have been a call or two or seven. 

After tossing and turning for the past three nights. It was 1 in the morning when Viktor decided he had had enough. 

He grabbed his boots threw on his winter coat, locked his house, and went to Chris place. 

He made his way in the dark towards the village without another thought. He arrives in front of his friends door step in less time that he ever had before. 

He banged on the door with all he could. He was shaking. Something was wrong. 

The door swung open. 

"Chris let me borrow your car." 

Chris without another word grabbed the keys he had by the door and handed them to Viktor. 

 

\- 

 

Viktor went down the road to the out skirts of the village as quick as he could in an old baby blue Volkswagen Beetle. The beetle was not as fast as Viktor hoped but it was enough to get him to were he wanted to go. Once he reached the out skirts where the fork in road was he stopped the car. The head lights still on pointing towards the old worn out street signs. To the right was the next village over and to the left was a dingy little road. 

Viktor could see his breath in front of him and he held his jacket closer. 

He moved towards the sign that seemed slightly more askew than the last time he had seen it. There on the bottom of the left side of the fork in the road by the now crocked sign was a big metal spring. Viktor moved further down the road and he felt the familiar chill. The familiar sweet aroma of the left side road. 

He moved even further towards the deep woods where he saw another wire from what he now was sure was his fathers weird contraption. 

With his heart pounding erratically in his chest Viktor turned around, ran back into the car and sped down the left side of the road. 

"Please be alive. Please be ok. You stupid old geezer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Yuuri this Chapter but I promise more to come next chapter. Thank you so much to all those who did the Kudos and the comments! I'm so happy! As I said the story is not going to follow the linear path of the story as much as it will be influenced by the characters themselves. As always feed back is welcome. It gives my old writing muscles a good old jolt to keep writing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> With love, C. R. Everitt.


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is exchanged.

Skater and the Beast 

 

Chapter 3. The Deal 

 

There was a black hole where his stomach should be and a sense of alarm that would not leave the back of his mind as Viktor drove along the old worn out path. The car shifting slightly with every bump along the road. The trees hanging over while the full moon shone reminded Viktor of all those horror movies he used to watch as a kid. The path was long and Viktor drove for what felt like hours on end. 

The nagging feeling at the pit of his gut churned even more once he reached the gates. They were black metal and 20 feet tall surrounded by shrubs and vines that had taken over the structure long ago. Viktor turned off the car. 

The dull thud of the door closing echoed across the structure. 

All of a sudden the gates opened just enough. 

Viktor yelled, "Hello?" 

A gust of wind was his only response. 

Viktor wanted to turn around and run right back to his house far away from the sweet smell and the goosebumps on his skin. He instead turned around, got in the car and slowly made his way inside the castle. 

Viktor moved at the slowest pace he could. Eyes wide taking in the surrounding area. There was a small road and then a huge circle ahead of him. Statues lined around the front yard and trees that should have been trimmed where hunched over with age. There in the middle of the circle in front of him was a huge statue stood wings out spread as if it was going to soar away any second. Only the head was cut clean off. The weeds locked around the base and almost the entire bottom half of the sculpture as if it was being dragged down in its attempt to fly away. 

Viktor shivered at the eerie sight. 

He pulled the car over at the very front of the giant estate. He once again left his vehicle tossing all common sense that he should not be here out the window. He needed to find his father. 

Viktor ever so slowly put one foot in front of the other and moved towards the stairs leading to the two double doors. There was debris and scattered leaves all around the entrance. Remains of looked like glass cups and wine bottles where tossed on the sides. There was two huge lion statues by the doors fierce expressions paws up in the air ready to strike. The door on the right was slightly ajar. Damage hinges from what Viktor could tell. The door creaked as he opened it and the sound reverberated throughout the entire area. It hit Viktors spine and he shivered down to his core. 

He began to feel a cold sweat as his heart once again kicked into high gear at the sight of the inside of the castle. 

There was a huge red carpet that extended to almost the entire area of the floor. There was a master staircase that forked at the middle and separated to two other hallways. A door in the middle he assumed must be a ball room of some sort. Doors lined the sides of the room on either side and great big banners that had seen better days hung from the sealing of the room. There was chairs and tables smashed, discarded all over the floor. Lamps, candles and more glass surrounded each area. But what had caught Viktors attention was the creature in the room. 

He could not make out the shape very well only that it was big. Huge, tremendous in size with horns. He couldn't see anything distinctive about the creature. Nothing to determine if it was a bear or a moose or any other creature. By sheer size it should be some sort of bear but it had horns. The creature had also caught site of Viktor. 

Both were completely still. 

Viktor moved a step back absolutely horrified. 

That's when Viktor heard it a low growl. 

The creature then darted away. Moving far too quickly for a beast that size to one of the doors on the left. 

It moved too fast for Viktor to really see which door but the size of the creature was daunting enough to assure him he was not letting his imagination run away with him. He was a creative soul. He was not that creative of a soul for his mind to make that up. 

He stepped back and pushed himself as close to the door as possible. 

He did not breathe. 

He was afraid to even swallow. 

His eyes wide and his legs shaking. 

The air all of a suddenly could not get into Viktors lungs fast enough. His heart was going to come out of his chest. 

He then heard the strangest thing: a laugh. 

A small tinkling sound that echoed slightly throughout the walls. 

Viktor swallowed, "H-Hello?" 

He hoped his noise would not bring the creature back. He was not going to test his luck by heading anywhere near the left side corridor. 

Another giggle. 

"Please...I-I'm looking for my father." 

Viktor looked around him trying to put a face to sound. 

"He was supposed to go this science fair." 

That comment got an outright snort. 

Viktor could tell the voice was coming from the right door by the staircase. 

"Please just... have you seen him at all?" 

Then very quietly gently the voice said, "Follow me." 

A light appeared then by door on the staircase. It opened and vanished through the passage way from what Viktor could tell. 

Viktor, for the hundredth time against his better judgement, went after the now dimming light. 

Through the door he ran and saw the candle lights in the hallway were now lit. He could now make out the cobwebs and dust settling over the tables and the portraits that lined the left side of the wall. There was doors on the right that all had small knobs in the center with the same lions roar by the handle. The lights trailed down the hall and the hall turned into a staircase leading down. Down to another corridor similar to the previous one. This one however had a fork in the road. In the middle a huge portrait that had more marks than the others he had seen previously to the point he couldn't tell what the portrait actually was of. 

"This way," the voice whispered. 

Viktor gathered his nerve once again, he went around the corner to the left. Down another hallway once again this one looked longer than the previous one. Everything looked similar but this hall was covered in more cobwebs than the previous one. In the middle of the hall was a stair case leading down. 

The light was at the end of the staircase. 

Viktor gulped and started his descent. 

Once he reached the lowest level (he hoped) he saw the candle lights were once again showing him the way. He steadily moved to the right when he heard a familiar voice. 

"You're back again huh?" 

Viktor let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Father!" 

"Vitya is that you?" His father sounded rough and the words were hurried but he was alive! 

Viktor rushed over to the door that had a small hole that had cells across it. Inside the small room he could see his dad wearing the same clothes he had on when he left the cottage almost two weeks ago. There was a cot, a table and a bin but nothing else inside the room. His father was paler and a his beard all over the place but he didn't look like he was injured. 

"Who did this to you Father? Are you hurt?" 

"Vitya you need to leave!" 

"I'm not leaving without you!" 

"Leave now!" 

"NO!" 

Viktor started searching around the area for the keys to the door. "I can find the keys and we can get you out of here. Back home the both of us." 

"Vitya, listen to me." 

"We can both leave. Why are you trapped? What happened? Never mind, first let's get you out and then-" 

There was a sharp gust of wind that cut Viktor off0. Suddenly there was only one light in the entire area. Viktor couldn't even see where he had come from originally. A chill went down his spine. 

"You can't leave," the soft voice that guided him down here said. 

"Why not? You can't keep us here." 

"Your father. He made a deal." 

Viktor turned sharply to his dad who was hunched over in guilt. He would have been mad but he was more relieved than anything else. 

"The castle must honor the deal. He cannot leave." 

"What deal did he make? Do you want money? We don't have much but I can trade places with him and he can leave. I'll work out his debt." 

The lights flickered for a moment. 

"You would take on his deal in his place?" 

"Yes." 

"You have to stay in the castle. You cannot leave the grounds. Do you understand?" The lights dimmed slightly as if waiting for Viktor to dismiss it and demand to leave regardless of any deals made. Viktor was not a fool. This castle was not an ordinary castle. There was something that had tethered it. A force strong enough to hold this place in a strange limbo that had torn down the castle, almost diminishing it's magnitude. Viktor could see it clearly. This castle despite its state was meant to be alive. He could see the beauty that it must have held at one point. Despite his better judgement (where had that gone today?) he was curious about what happened to the castle for it to have such a drastic change. 

"I understand." 

The lights flickered back to life and the door that held his father captive swung open. They held each other Viktor could tell his father was crying. He was determined not to. There would be time for that later. 

"Vitya I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I was so stupid." 

"It's ok. It will be fine. I'll be out of here before you know it." 

"He has to leave. If he stays he will have made another deal." The lights lowered almost sadly. "Whomever shall cross these doors if be here for a night will stay forever." 

Vitkor felt Yakov shiver. The temperature felt like it dropped further in the room. 

"He doesn't have long. He has to go." 

Vitkor took the keys and gave him to his father. "It's Chris's car. Give it back to him and tell him thank you for me. I found you and that's all I wanted. Now go." 

Yakov was still shaking, "I can't leave you Vitya." 

"Go. Please." 

"The gats will close soon he has to go." 

Yakov hugged Vitkor one more time. Secretly vowing to figure out a way to get his son out of the castle. I will come back for you son. I will not leave you here. 

"Follow the lights." The voice said. 

Viktor turned and went into the room that was previously occupied by his father. The door swung shut with a loud crash. Yakov and Viktor flinched at the sound. Viktor turned and through the small window in the door saw his father's retreating figure. 

Yakov quickly turned and ran as fast as his legs could take him. Up through the corridors and the stairs. Making out to the car much faster than he ever thought possible. He cried as he turned on the engine and cried as the gates closed behind him. He cried all the way to the town. His son, his beautiful freedom loving son, had just given up everything he loved for him. 

Viktor was now a prisoner. 

 

\- 

 

"Pitchit what did you do." Yuuri who was absolutely horrified when he had learned of Pitchits actions. 

"Yuuri," Pitchit whined, "trust me!" 

"Pitchit get him out!" 

"You know I can't do that. The spell is clear. Once a person is in the grounds for over a night they have to stay in the grounds and hope they don't become a tea cup. That cupboard is seriously small." 

There was a silence for a while. 

"Pitchit I want him out." 

"And I want to stop dripping wax everywhere. We don’t always get what we want Yuuri." 

"Did you have to be so dramatic with the lights though?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's at least some Yuuri this chapter. We will get a full interaction next chapter besides a growl from our favorite couple I promise! Just be very patient because this is going to get quirky really quickly and then seriously romantic. Tons of fluff I promise! Tons of funny moments because I'm a firm believer that love cannot exist without laughter. I live off of comments so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> With love, C.R. Everitt


	4. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing chase is fun!

Skater and the Beast 

 

Chapter 4. The Chase 

 

The room Viktor was locked in smelled foul. The bed had a small blanket that he was sure would not cover anything besides his torso. It also had holes in it he could stick his fingers through. Within the four walls Viktor now could feel the dread, the sorrow, around him. The castle was alive. 

It was alive and it was weeping. 

Viktor could feel it in the air the overall sadness that lingered. There was a time when there was warmth and love in these walls even down in the cellar where he was he could tell it wasn't used for putting prisoners in jail. It was used for storage. The other rooms he had passed were proof of that. Somewhere along the way something had changed it dramatically. The walls of this room were lined with claw marks on all four sides. What could have happened to make things like that appear? 

There was a bark all of a sudden. Viktor hurried over to the window but again saw nothing. A soft glow from the candle light but he could have sworn... 

A bark again. 

Viktor wasn't dreaming this time. He definitely heard a bark. 

The giggle erupted again. Followed by yet another bark. 

Viktor started looking around when he saw a small table that hadn't been there before. The table moved in a small circle –very dog like circle- and a bark came from it. That's when Viktor noticed small eyes, a nose and a mouth. All very dog like features on what looked like a very wooden table. 

Viktors eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

The giggle continued, "Makkachin, You seem to have made our guest finally understand." 

That's when Viktor, who didn't think anything could get stranger, felt himself finally believe that he might be in over his head. 

A small candelabra then jumped on the table, Makkachi, and seemed to look straight at Viktor. 

Except the candelabra had small human features in the middle of the base. 

"Hello." 

Viktor fainted. 

 

\- 

 

"What do you mean he fainted!" 

Yuuri, the giant beast who was by all accounts exactly that was absolutely horrified. Funny, usually it’s the other way around... 

"Yuuri, he passed out." Pitchit was in the middle of the room, again on a huge table this time and not Makkachin, explaining to his best friend the events of their sudden guest. Makkachin was currently playing, or what they thought was playing at least, with a smaller version of his table-self, Vicchan. 

"Passed out?" 

Yuuri was pacing in front of the fire they had started in the living room. 

"Yes, His head hit the floor faster than anything else I've ever seen. It's a miracle he didn't crack his skull!" Pitchit exclaimed waving his two cups around. 

"If he fainted at seeing Pitchit. There's no telling what he's going to think of you!" A gruff voice laughed. 

Yuuri stopped in his tracks. His breathing stolen from his lungs at the very idea of actually showing himself to someone outside the castle. 

Pitchit snapped, "Yurio!" 

Yurio, a very tiny tea cup with delicate designs and a chip on the rim, thought it was hilarious. "It's been so boring here! Finally something exiting! I can't wait to meet this guy." 

"You are not meeting him!" Pitchit yelled. 

"Oi! Why the hell not?" Yurio bristled. 

"You'll end up scaring him more than he already is." 

"Good!" 

"Yurio!" 

"Itch. If he can't tolerate to see us like this then he sure as hell doesn't have a shot in hell to reverse the curse! It would just be a waste of our time. Might as well just shove the two in a room together and see if this dumbass can break the curse!" Yurio despite being a small cup had a very loud voice. 

There was a pause in the room. 

Pitchit sighed, turning towards Yuuri, gently he said, "I hate to say it but he's right you know." 

Yuuri put his hands, paws, on his face while staring down at his cloven hoofed feet, "Pitchit, You know that isn't going to happen. No one knows how to break the curse. Just because we have a new guest doesn't mean that he knows how to break this stupid thing." 

Even Yurio couldn't argue with that. 

 

\- 

 

The next time VIktor woke up he felt soft. His bed wasn't this soft and comfortable. The sheets where smooth and felt like heaven on his skin. He had a couple of black dog hairs on the sheets which he didn't really mind much since he loved dogs anyway not that he saw any here. They also smelled a bit musty but otherwise he had had the best night's sleep in ages. 

He was puzzling at the dog hair while he looked around the room. He was in the middle of a giant four poster bed with dark blue drapes surrounding the bed. He had tons of pillows all over, as if he needed more, in all sorts of sizes. The room was bright and the light was shining through the huge window on the right side of the room. The window that had a small nook with cushions on the bottom. Next to the bed on either side were small tables each had a lamp that could house a candle. (Who even uses that anymore?) Across from the bed there was a giant elegant cabinet. Then there was a partition lined up next to it. Over all the room was medieval at best. He couldn't see any wall plugs or light switches near the door. The window was big enough to give the room enough light but Viktor was extremely puzzled. 

"Do you want me to move?" 

Viktor yelped. 

The cabinet was talking. 

"I asked if you want me to move?" The cabinet's face was on the very top. Viktor could now see eyes and it's mouth as it moved. 

"N-no, it's fine." 

"Good. I'm comfortable in this room." 

Viktor wanted to get up from the bed and check out the cabinet closer. How was it talking? It's a cabinet. Where is the lungs, vocal chords, and the brain? Don't you need those for speaking? 

Viktor took a tentative step out of the bed and towards the cabinet. 

"Don't touch me." 

"R-right." 

Then the door busted open with a yell. Rushing in came a silver service cart with a tea pot, a dish with sugar and two tea cups. 

"Oh, you are already awake," one of the tea cups said. 

Viktor was holding his hand above his heart. What in the world is going on here... 

"I was told that you would faint! This is stupid why didn't you faint!" 

"Yurio..." 

"Pitchit lied Otabek! That damn stick can't get anything right!" 

Viktor was at a complete loss. This is beyond what he expected. 

Then came in the table, Makkachi, followed by a smaller table with the same doggy excitement. On top of the table was who he assumed was, Pitchit, the candelabra. Next to the candelabra was a small version of a grandfather clock. 

"Yurio! I told you to leave our guest alone!" 

"I wanted to join and say hi to our new guest!" 

"Get out. I'm trying to sleep." 

"Pitchit, you said he'd faint! He doesn't even look scared!" 

Viktor was now completely over whelmed. What in the world was going on. Why is the furniture talking? 

"STOP!" 

Everyone, (Everything?), stopped talking to look at Viktor. 

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" 

Viktor expected them all to start talking unanimously again but in a strange twist the opposite happened. 

He waited unit they were all done shifting eyes at each other having a silent conversation that he was clearly not a part of. 

Finally Pitchit said, "We can't. Castle rules." 

Viktor sighed. He felt like he was going to hear that a lot. 

 

\- 

 

For the next couple of hours they questioned him relentlessly about everything. He tried asking questions back but he got the same answer usually, "We can't. Castle rules." He found out that the small grandfather clock was named Minami. Exited little clock was enthusiastic about meeting him. It seemed everyone was, even Otabek, the cabinet, asked some questions. From what Viktor could gather they don't have people here often if ever. They have seen people come into the grounds but they never stay more than a few minutes always running away. Yurio was partly to blame it seemed on that account. It seems the small tea cup finds it absolutely hysterical to as he put it "weed out the weaklings." Throughout all of the snippets of conversations they had Viktor also found one detail that fascinated him. "The master" they called him with the exception of Yurio who called him, "the pig." 

"What about fashion, the people who have come in all have different clothes. We don't get a lot of news updates here. The last one was from this couple that dropped a small device, a Sammysung. The master gave it to me but it died after a day. I haven't been able to figure out how to turn it back on!" 

From what Viktor could tell "the master" seemed like the owner of the castle. When he asked about him directly all he got was, "You'll have to see." 

Which Yurio snorted at. 

Viktor was fascinated. They spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon talking (asking) about everything. 

After a while Viktor's stomach growled. 

The others laughed and Pitchit said, "We have to go visit JJ in the kitchen." 

They all groaned at that announcement. 

Viktor and the gang lead the way down the hall and down the stair case. 

 

\- 

 

Viktor should have been prepared by now to meet yet another excitable person but he was not prepared for just how excitable Jean-Jacque "JJ" Leroy was. 

He set the kitchen on fire. Literally. 

JJ was a stove. 

Viktor had canned soup for dinner. 

In JJ's defense he did make the flames look like two J's and Viktor really should not have egged the stove on thinking he was bluffing. JJ wasn't bluffing. 

Viktor ate his soup without a complaint while watching every one clean up. 

 

\- 

 

Once night hit Viktor wasn't tired in the slightest. 

He was if anything extremely hiper aware of everything. Once the utter shock disappeared and everything settled down (OK-so furniture was people). He had wrapped everything around his head enough to feel exited. He wanted to know more. He wanted to track down the master of the palace and speak with him. Viktor could only guess at how amazing of a person (thing?) the master must be! 

And so Viktor went to search for the master. 

"Pitchit can you show me the castle?" 

 

\- 

 

Yuuri was going to strangle Pitchit. The candelabra would be cande-no-more once he was done. He was deliberately guiding Viktor to spots Yuuri frequented. Every time Yuuri thought he was safe he would hear Viktor and Pitchit about to turn the corner. His hearing was a bit more extensive than regular humans so it was easy to hear where they were and avoid them accordingly. Little good that it did him though. First it was the dining room when they had started the tour. Yuuri proptly did a turnabout and high tailed it out of there. Then it was the library (Viktor oooh-ed and ahh-ed) while Yuuri hid on the highest bookshelf available in the darkest corner of the library making absolutely no noise and completely petrified. 

Once the danger had passed Yuuri went to one of his favorite rooms facing the small pond he loved to watch Viktor skate in. Not even two seconds later he heard Pitchit down the hall explaining how the knights that lined the wall of this particular hall way were from 15th century imported from Yuuri's great-great grandfather. When Viktor opened the door Yuuri jumped out the window. He held his breath as Viktor examined the room and said something to Pitchit that he didn't get because of a strong gust of wind made the windows rattle. 

Once they left and Yuuri climbed back into the room he made his way down the opposite hall way to the living room. Surely they didn't need to go there? 

They did. 

Yuuri hid inside the chimney. 

 

\- 

 

After 3 hours from what Viktor could gather he had searched the entire castle. From top to the very bottom. Viktor found out that the castle had three floors above ground and three below. He found this out because he went through every nook and cranny of the place. Pitchit blabbed about every nook and cranny of the place. Looking for the very mysterious "master" of the castle not that he told this to Pitchit. He hadn't found hide or hair of the master. 

Nothing. 

Nada. 

Zilch. 

Goose egg. 

It was infuriating. Here he was trying to get to know the guy and nothing. 

"What about the outside Pitchit? The gardens." 

 

\- 

 

After 3 hours Yuuri was exhausted. Viktor was more determined than he had originally given him credit for. He went through the entirety of the castle twice. The man wasn't even winded. He had climbed stairs. Gone through all the hall ways and still he seemed to not be satisfied. Viktor continued as if he was possessed. It was incredible. 

What has made him so determined? Was he always so determined about everything he set his mind to? 

He sent a silent thank you to the heavens for having slightly better hearing than normal humans. 

Even outside Yuuri ran like the devil was on his heels (or a very handsome silver haired man.) He dodged into the maze on the left side of the garden and decided that getting lost was a good idea. 

It was a very bad idea. Every turn Yuuri almost caught sight of the pair and they of him. 

Viktor really liked the maze it seemed. He had that heart shaped smile the entire time. 

Yuuri was going to strangle Pitchit because he was running out of places to hide in. 

 

\- 

 

After another two hours (most of which were lost in the maze) Viktor was finally getting tired. On the way back to the castle he couldn't resist any more and asked the candelabra: 

"Does your master know I'm here Pitchit?" 

Pitchit let out a snort, "Oh, he knows you are here alright." 

Viktor's brows furrowed, "Pitchit, is your master by any chance avoiding me?" 

Pitchit had to swallow back the annoyance at his master, "Why whatever makes you say that?" 

"I haven't seen him at all." 

"Yes. That is a wonder. Don't worry I'm sure you will meet him soon!" 

"Ah, alright." 

Pitchit was going to have to have some words with his beloved best friend. 

 

\- 

 

Yuuri let out a sigh when he saw Viktor and Pitchit walk back into the castle. As if sensing where he was (up on a tree in the middle of the yard) Pitchit turned and stared right at him. 

Yuuri gulped. 

Oh dear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late guys! I am trying to get a chapter out per Saturday life stuff happened. I had fun writing this chapter though. I laughed the entire time. I hope you guys love it too! I know I'm a horrible horrible person because technically the aren't interacting but next chapter they will exchange words! Little steps my friends it all has to do with plot! Poor Yuuri though he is going to get hit with hurricane Pitchit. :D I regret nothing. Leave comments please as they full me to write more! 
> 
>  
> 
> With love, C.R. Everitt


	5. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lake, the boy and the meeting.

Skater and the Beast 

 

Chapter 5. The Encounter 

 

Viktor was troubled. 

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling again. Contemplating. 

Today would mark the first month being in the castle. He had discovered nothing. Technically, not nothing. He found hair. Long dark hair everywhere sometimes there was areas where it was more concentrated like the room on the second floor on the east side there was a cluster there in the middle of the room. He found out that during the middle of the day that specific room had the best sunlight. Warm and inviting in the middle of the floor where the plush carpet was that’s where some of the hair was concentrated. 

He found some in the library too. There was a nook by the window where there was a small telescope. There had been lots of pillows and a small lamp that had been clearly used recently. Viktor was no fool. These hairs had to be from the beast he saw when he first arrived. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. 

That has to be the master. 

Viktor felt his body give a sudden jolt at the realization sitting up on the bed. 

Of course, that had to be it. 

He had been on the look out since he first arrived. That first time when he saw it he was terrified. The creature looked like it would eat him alive. The growl that it had emitted had vibrated his bones and down to his core. Viktor thought he was lucky he had not crossed its path again but of course it wasn't luck. 

The master knew he was terrifying. He was avoiding Viktor. 

Viktor was not sure if he was glad or if he was sad about this thought. 

He wanted to talk to the master. He had heard everything everyone else had said about him. It always lead him to the same conclusion: the master was a kind person. 

Viktor turned to the window. It was still dark outside. 

On his many excursions around the castle he had found that the gardens were his favorite place. 

Decision made Viktor got himself ready for a midnight stroll. 

 

\- 

 

The grounds were wide and to anyone else that had not been around during daylight it might not be the best place to wonder about at night. Viktor didn't care. He saw the statues and the beaten path and it looked like an adventure to him. 

The moon was full this night illuminating the dark corners and giving light to the gardens in an almost magical way. The fireflies were out and making small blimps in the spots were the moon didn't reach. While the crickets and wind made the music of the night. 

Viktor took a deep breath and went down his favorite path. 

The maze was on the left side but on the right side was a sight that always made Viktor smile. He went down the steps and around the circle of the fountain then down some more steps. There in front of him was a Lake. A huge lake twice the size of the one in his own backyard. The willow trees touched the water and the path went around the entire size of the lake. There was benches and even more paths that lead in circles away from the lake. 

Viktor saw the moon reflecting on the water and the fireflies buzzing around. There wasn't a more perfect sight. 

He turned to the left to go sit on one of the benches. When he stopped cold in his tracks. 

There on the bench he usually sat was a boy. A glowing, beautiful Japanese boy. Staring right at him deep chocolate eyes and full lips. Viktor's lungs refused to work in the minute. 

There was the night and the moon in all its glory but this boy, he couldn't take his eyes away from him. 

The boy gasped as if remembering himself. 

Then the spell was broken the young Japanese boy transformed right before his eyes. The hoofs, the claws and fur appeared. He took a step back further into the night and the trees lined up away from the lake. 

No. No, don't leave. 

Before he got to voice anything out loud the beast bounded off. Small noise of the tree branches and the distinct sound of running was all that was left. 

Viktor put down his arm not even realizing he had extended it out reaching for the beast. 

 

\- 

 

The next day at breakfast everything was normal again. As normal as it was anyway. Pitchit was rattling off things that they could do throughout the day while cup size Yuri was in the background fighting with the silverware. 

Viktor was stirring his cereal not really paying attention. 

He sighed. 

There has to be a way to meet the master without him running away. 

"-And then I can see if we can get that old player working maybe we can watch a movie! I have this really great one about-" 

"Who gives a fuck get away from me with that sugar I'll turn you into a spork!" 

Viktor ignored the yelling, "Pitchit." 

"Yes, Viktor?" The candelabra was standing by looking at Yurio wondering if he should stop him. 

Viktor hesitated, "The master, does he ever show up anywhere consistently?" 

Pitchit hid a smile. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I just think it's weird he hasn't spoken to me at all since I've arrived here." 

"Ah, yes, I really should talk with him about that." 

Viktor frowned, "You talk to him?" 

"Yes, almost every night before going to bed." 

Yurio had now gone into a rage and was going from light blue porcelain to deep purple. 

"I want to talk with him." 

Pitchit smiled and giggled, "I was hoping you'd say that." 

 

\- 

 

The rest of the day passed by without much fuss. Viktor did have to grab Yurio eventually away from the spoon who was cowering against the knife but besides that everything else was non-committal. Mostly because his thoughts kept going back to that night. He was awestruck. What did he witness, really? The boy turned to a beast but for a second he was normal. He had a face and arms. A dark blue shirt and ripped up pants. Thick black hair that fell onto his forehead. Then he was a beast. No sign of skin. Just a pure amalgamation of animals wrapped up into one beast. What did that mean? 

What did he do to turn from one form to the other? 

When Viktor went to bed that night he stared at the ceiling again until the moon shone bright in the sky. 

This time he didn't even bother changing out of his pajamas. Grabbed his coat and boots heading straight for the lake. 

The master wasn't there. Viktor couldn't hide his disappointment as he was making his way back to the castle. 

He tried again. And Again. And again. 

Until finally one night... 

 

\- 

 

A full month later the moon was full again. Viktor was out for his usual midnight stroll when he spotted him. 

The beautiful boy. 

He hadn't noticed Viktor. He had his eyes closed. His feet were touching the water at the edge and he was breathing in and out. There was a small smile on the corner of his lips. Again the fireflies surrounded him and Viktor was sure that the moon was out just for him. Viktor did not want to interrupt but as soon as he exhaled the gig was up. 

He should be ashamed but Viktor didn't have that particular trait. 

When the master saw him the change was immediate. The fur came back full force and the beast was standing where the beautiful boy had been not two seconds ago. 

What made the change? 

"Please don't go," Viktor said. 

Too late the beast was already a small distance away from Viktor. 

Viktor wanted to scream in frustration. 

Instead he went back to the castle. It's time to hunt down a certain candelabra. 

 

\- 

 

"Where does he go?" Viktor was out of breath and panting as he pulled Pitchit down from his spot where he was sleeping in the cupboard. 

Pitchit who was fully asleep was awoken by a very red faced silver haired man. 

"Huh...?" The candelabra said. 

Viktor was ready to pull out his hair, "The master. Where does he go when he doesn't want anyone to see him?" 

He waited impatiently for the candelabra, "The master... Yuuri!" 

Viktor refused to grab the candle stick and shake him, even though he very much wanted to at the moment, "Yes. Where does he go when he doesn't want anyone to see him?" 

"Viktor, listen to me. He's not like the rest of us. We got the soft end of this. Yuuri, he's got it much worse." 

At that statement Viktor stopped pacing. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I can't tell you." 

At that Viktor let out a growl of his own. 

"I can tell you that there's a way to get him to talk with you. I've been thinking about it for a while now. We can get him but it's going to be tricky." 

Viktor didn't even hesitate, "I'm listening." 

 

\- 

 

Over breakfast the next day Viktor and Pitchit hatched out a plan. 

Pitchit said that the master usually tried to be where the sunlight was. That explained the fur on the different spots in the rooms where the sunlight hit the most. When Viktor asked about it Pitchit only said: "He's cold. That's what he told me. He can't seem to get warm." 

Then Pitchit told Viktor that the library is very tricky room. The owners before had built in areas where you could go from the top of the library to the bottom. Secret stairs behind the bookshelves. Some places even had small nooks where there was couches you just had to push on certain shelves. 

"There's two areas in the library that have this. If you are on the second floor you can go down the inside winding staircase to come out right where Yuuri's nook is. The bookshelf is covering the entrance. That's how he's been moving around without you noticing him. He knows this castle better than anyone else. He can go from one place to another without taking the hallways," Pitchit was full of information. 

"Why didn't you say this before? When you were giving me the first tour." 

"I didn't think Yuuri was- never mind Viktor. If you want to talk with him then sit on the other side of the bookcase. Don't let him know you are there until he has settled." 

Viktor nodded. 

"And Viktor. Whatever it is you think this is, this thing we have with the castle... it's probably worse than anything you can come up with. Unless you are ready. Don't chase him." 

 

\- 

 

It took Viktor a week to settle his conscious mind after his talk with Pitchit. 

He just couldn't let this go though there was something there and he wanted to know what it was. 

So, he woke up, ate breakfast, grabbed Yurio again away from the fine China this time and went to the library. 

Up to the second floor to the last bookcase in the row. There was a small indent where he could put his hand and pull. He went down the staircase and right were there the other bookcase met the stairs he sat. There was a small window where he could see the outside. 

He didn't wait long before he heard a shuffle and thumping of a body. He couldn't contain himself any longer. 

"Hello, Yuuri..." 

He heard a growl and then a rough voice responded. 

"Vikctor?" 

 

\- 

 

Yuuri wanted to run. He wanted to run far, far away. 

"We thought this might be the best way for you to be able to speak with me," Viktor, beautiful wonderful Viktor was more than anything Yuuri could think of. 

The last few times that they had seen each other had made a part of Yuuri scream. He couldn't stay still. The energy that surged through him was too intense. They would trade glances and it was like the small warmth that he could gather was suddenly engulfing him. 

He had always been cold before. Since the curse was put on him he couldn't find warmth. He could find small bits of it on a good day but not enough. Despite all the fur it was like his body wasn't able to regulate. 

Then Viktor shows up and it’s a sauna. 

It's electricity. 

It runs through his veins. 

"Are you there?" 

He could turn away. He wanted to. Everything in him told him to run far away from Viktor. 

"Yes, I'm still here." 

Despite the wall of books he could hear the smile, "Ah, good! My name is Viktor Nikiforov." 

The rattling in his bones was strong. He was vibrating. His paws shaking. 

"I am Yuuri Katsuki. Master of this Castle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an awful human being for leaving it there but I absolutely love where it is right now. I love you guys! Please leave comments below what do you think? I am excited about their meeting. Yuuri is being put through the ringer but I promise it's all for a reason. 
> 
> Next week's chapter: The Words. 
> 
>  
> 
> With love, C.R. Everitt


	6. The Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are always fun.

Skater and the Beast 

 

Chapter 6. The Words 

 

Down in the village there was a plan. A plan that involved rope, a ladder, some pliers and a run down Volkswagen beetle. 

"The beast won't let him out just like that Christophe we have to do something!" Yakov, who was sitting by the window of the tavern had bags under his eyes. 

Christophe was not looking much better, "I shouldn't have given him the car." 

"He would have walked." 

"I should have stayed with him." 

"He would have ditched you." 

"I should have put a rope around him!" 

"He would have cut it Christophe. You know Viktor better than anyone. He wanted to come and find me. He would have figured out a way even with an army against him." Yakov chuckled into his fifth beer of the night. 

Christophe let his head rest against the old wooden table. He looked across the bar at the scene in front of him. Yakov and he were in one of the small nooks of the place where everything was visible except for them. In the middle of the bar was the ex-engaged couple fighting about what do to about Viktor's sudden disappearance. The town had turned into a calamity once Yakov had come back in Christophe's car without the charismatic diamond of the town. 

Some had cried others had said nothing but most had turned to Yakov and asked what they could do. Yakov still had no idea. It had been three months since then. 

There had been other plans but the fear that was in the air stilled them all. Even when they went near the road, like some had, there would be wolves in the way. Tree branches that had not been there before sprouted. A once calm but chilly forest had turned deadly against all who dared near it. 

And so, no one did. 

But it did not stop the village from planning. 

Then they started a plan involving rope, a fire truck, one of Yakov's old inventions, some pliers and a run down Volkswagen beetle. 

 

\- 

 

Viktor's heart was in near state of erratic behavior. It couldn't decide if it wanted to be outside of Viktor's chest or inside of it. 

He was still by the stairs on the inside by the bookcase. He held his breath while his heart was dancing. 

Finally he heard it, "I am Yuuri Katsuki. Master of this Castle." 

He couldn't help the inner fist pump he did and the external grin that came across his face. 

He stayed. Yuuri stayed. 

Viktor felt it then. The electricity. A warm radiating from the outside that was not there before. Small spikes in his nerves that told him something was not right but he stayed. Maybe it was completely right. 

"Viktor... Would- C-could you tell me about outside?" 

"Outside?" 

"Yes." 

"My village you mean." 

"Yes." 

"Ah... Alright," Viktor settled in with a grin and began, "The village is old from what I know. Nothing fancy and not big enough to be a city but big enough to have people come from around to visit and sightsee. Most of the time it's harmless but you'll get one every once in a while that tries to do something stupid..." 

Yuuri grabbed one of the pillows and rearranged it behind him. His body too big for him made him uncomfortable. He slept in small bursts around the castle mostly. 

He relaxed as the warm took over and Viktor's voice took over his senses. 

"… We found them butt naked outside while the guy was throwing things from the second story floor. We think it was eggs or some sort of water balloon because it kept making splashing noises," Viktor laughed. 

Yuuri laughed with him, "You didn't go see what was going on!?" 

"No! I had just bought that coat!" 

Yuuri laughed again. 

"From what Chris told me later on that day it was some sort of dare but the couple was then stuck outside so their friends played a prank on them," Viktor whipped the tear forming in the corner of his eye from laughter. 

"I can still see Yakov's face. He turned red then blue then a weird purple I'm not sure if it was in outrage or embarrassment!" 

Yuuri's stomach hurt and his cheeks felt like they were going to fall of his face. It's been so long since he laughed so hard. 

"You never did anything like that?" 

"Me? No, never! Chris on the other hand..." 

Viktor wanted nothing more than to hear that laugh again. He wanted to make Yuuri laugh like this all the time. 

 

\- 

 

"Pitchit move your fat candle head out of the way." 

"Get your shrimpy self off my head and maybe this wouldn't be a problem." 

"I can't see from the bottom." 

"Cause you're so small right?" 

"Vertically challenged you fucking wax statue." 

"Shut up both of you I can't hear anything!" 

The candelabra, the tea cup and the small grandfather clock were standing strategically on the inside of the door peeping through the crack. 

Otabek, the rather large wardrobe, was snoring on the other side of the double doors because a small tea cup to him they might need a hiding place. 

He, of course, the giant wardrobe, was the obvious choice. 

From where Pitchit, Minami and Yurio could see Yuuri, Master of the castle, was glowing. They felt the warmth slightly on their faces immiting in waves as Yuuri laughed. They could see the beast, the fur, the horns and the tail but in between bursts was Yuuri the boy who they knew and remembered. 

The boy that they all loved. 

No one commented on each others tears. 

 

\- 

 

The days passed like that. Yuuri would around the middle of the day come to the library where Viktor was already sitting behind the bookcase waiting for him. 

Sometimes they would read to each other. Sometimes they would share stories. It was never about the curse or what happened. It was never about the fact that Viktor couldn't leave the Castle grounds. (Not that he tried) It was always about the stories. The things they would share with each other. Yuuri admitted that he wanted to learn how to figure skate. Viktor told him he would gladly coach him. 

They also never talked about the lake. 

Or about seeing each other in person. 

Viktor never remarked on the way Yuuri quite literally glowed those times they had see each other. It was pure fear of what might happened that kept Viktors mouth firmy shut on the subject. What would happen to Yuuri if he mentioned it? Would he run and hide again? 

Viktor wanted to hear Yuuri laugh more and hear more of his stories. 

"Me and Pitchit thought it was a good idea at the time. We had seen how it was done and were very confident that we could do it too. So we grabbed some paddles and one of the smaller canoes that were in the basement. We went out in the middle of the lake to go fishing." Yuuri was smiling thinking back at the memory. 

Two small beans of kids running around the backyard trying not to get caught with the canoe because they wanted to go "fishing like the adults". 

"Then what happened?" 

Yuuri laughed, "We caught a fish!" 

"Seriously!" Viktor sat up turning towards the bookcase. Knowing Yuuri was right there. 

"Yeah, it was huge! It took both of us to get it in the boat we almost fell twice!" Yuuri kept on with his tale. 

"Oh wow, what did your parents say?" 

"Oh man, well the paddle went overboard when we were trying to get the fish inside the canoe right? So we had no way of paddling back to the castle. By the time night came we were freezing with a huge fish for a blanket," He stretched his body out trying to sort out the right position again. 

"Did you guys make it back alright?" 

"Yeah, we fell asleep on top of the fish and next thing I remember was my mom yelling at both of us in the middle of the night. I've never seen her so mad before!" His mom had been furious. "She threatened to put us both in the dungeon that night and to make us clean every window within the castle." 

"I bet! How old were you?" 

"I think I was about 7 and Pitchit was 6." 

"I thought me and Chris were bad..." 

"It was Pitchit's idea." 

 

\- 

 

"It was so not my idea. He's the one that wanted to catch a fish. I just told him there was a canoe out back we could use!" Pitchit huffed. 

"Wasn't that the time you guys drew dicks on the window's?" Minami asked his clock face concentrated in thought. 

Pitchit stared at Minami, "How do you remember that you were like 3?" 

"There's still one up in the left wing last room," the tea cup, Yurio provided. 

Pitchit cursed, "Damn, I thought we got them all the next day when she made us clean them all again." 

Otabek glimpsed at the three of them with the stink eye. 

"Seriously, how did you two even survive to age 10?" 

"Yuuri started it." 

 

\- 

 

That night Viktor stared at the ceiling of his four poster bed. How is it that life changes to much in so little time? 

He wanted to go and ask Yuuri about it. What did he think? Time moved so fast for him sometimes. He felt like it was just yesterday he was skating on the ice back home. Not a single thought to the castle on the hill. The cursed castle that was just a legend to tell kids. 

Viktor put his arm across his forehead. The curse.... 

What was it that was really happening in the castle? The leaves never fell but the dust gathered and the spiderwebs grew. 

He turned over to his side to were now loyal as a dog next to him was Makkachin, the table, making snoring noises at him. Makkachin was too big to get on the bed so he had settled to be Viktors bedside table. 

Viktor stared hard at Makkachin. What was it about this curse? 

Was there a way to lift it? 

Viktor turned again to his other side. Otabek stared at him. 

Viktor shreeked. 

Makkachin put two table legs on the bed nearly on top of Viktor growling. 

Otabek said, "It's just me. Go back to sleep." 

Makkachin now realizing the "threat" was gone went back to his spot by Viktor's bed. 

VIktor turned to the wardrobe, "It's creepy to watch people while their sleeping." 

Otabek didn't say anything for a while. 

Viktor turned his back to him. 

"It's also very likely to give you answers." 

Viktor's eyes shot wide open. He turned around to Otabek but Otabek was fast asleep. 

 

\- 

 

The next day as per usual Viktor had breakfast with Pitchit, Yurio and Minami. Yurio was fighting this time with what looked like a huge version of a spoon. 

"Tell JJ that his eggs are runny and so his anus!" 

Viktor did need breakfast today anyway. 

Pitchit and Minami though kept talking as if nothing had happened. 

"I can't believe it's still there. If she ever finds out we are so dead," Pitchit held his candelabra head in his stainless steel cups. 

Minami patted his back, "I'm sure we can get rid of it. We just need to find a ladder." 

"You mean Leo." 

"Yes, a ladder." 

Pitchit groaned again. 

Viktor wondered what they were talking idly before his thoughts drifted to a certain furry giant. 

"It's really not so big." 

"It might as well be in paint by now! It's been years!" 

"No one really has cleaned the windows that thoroughly since you two to be honest." 

Viktor took a sip of his warm tea and continued to stare out the window. 

"She's going to kill me when she wakes up!" 

"At least she'll kill both of you at the same time." 

"Minami!" 

"What?" Minami continued to polish his arm. 

 

\- 

 

That afternoon Viktor tried to think about the best way to approach the subject. Would Yuuri run away like he did last time? Or would Viktor be put through something else with the curse? 

He was so deep in thought that he missed the rustle of the fabric and the pillows as Yuuri settled down on the opposite side of the bookcase. Viktor himself had enough pillows and blankets to build a small bed. He even had a small cup with tea in it courtesy of a certain angry tea cup. ("Take it it's not like it's getting used around here anyway! I added some honey but if you don't like it then just leave it!") 

"Viktor...?" 

His voice was small and hesitant. 

Viktor couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. 

"Yes, Yuuri?" 

"...I-I thought you weren't there for a second." 

"I'm here." 

"Tell me again about the time you and Chris scared Yakov." 

"Which time?" Viktor's smile widened. 

"The one with the toilet paper ghosts," the beast responded. 

"He still refuses to use any that he doesn't purchase himself you know." 

A laugh then, "I know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. I suck. Really I do. I've been meaning to write this chapter and I kept on delaying it cause I just couldn't get it out. The words they just leave sometimes. They need to stop it. Anyway, again, my apologies for being two weeks late. No cliffhanger this time though! Have I mentioned how amazing you guys are by the way? I want to cry we reached 130 kudos and 1k hits (I'm still not quite sure what the hits mean but it's good right?). And thank you for the comments!! I'm a dummy and they make my day every time. I have the next chapter almost done so I should be posting it on Sat without a problem! 
> 
> Next week's chapter: The Touch. 
> 
>  
> 
> With love, C.R. Everitt


	7. The Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor learns more about the castle and gets some slight bruising.

Skater and the Beast 

 

Chapter 7. The Touch 

 

Viktor was having breakfast with Pitchit and the rest way too early this morning for his liking. He still had to wait until later to talk with Yuuri so he didn't really see the reason as to why he was awake so early in the morning. He just couldn't sleep at all the rest of the night. Otabeks words kept coming back to him. 

"It's also very likely to give you answers." 

Viktor was not a complicated man and neither was Otabek. 

Otabek was poking him in a certain direction. He just didn't know if he wanted to follow that direction. 

He put his cup of tea down realizing it was getting cold. 

"VIktor? You with us?" Pitchit was looking over at him concerned. 

"Huh?" 

"You spaced out." 

"Right. What were you saying? If you wanted to go down to the basement with me today. I have to talk to a ladder about something important," said the candelabra while the clock behind him snickered. 

"I think I'll pass. I'm going to go to the library and see if there is anything good to read." 

Pitchit stared at him for a sec longer, "Alright. If you need anything the Castle will let us know." 

"Thank you, Pitchit," Viktor smiled his best heart shaped smile. 

 

\- 

 

Viktor looked about the library for hours. Not really paying attention to anything other than what he wanted to know. 

He knew what he felt but was he willing to act on it? 

He spent the rest of the morning thinking back to his conversations with Yuuri. With each story he recalled he smiled. 

_"Viktor tell me about the time..."_

_"We ended up in the middle of the lake without Paddles!"_

_"...Mom wasn't very happy with us."_

_"Viktor!"_

Yuuri's laugh was magic to his ears. 

Why was Viktor doubting anything? He knew what to do. 

 

\- 

 

That night he waited until it was midnight. He didn't change his clothes to his night clothes. He wanted to be ready. He heard the clock chime. Viktor threw off the bed sheets and put on his boots. 

Otabek, if he was awake, didn't say anything about it. 

Viktor slowly closed the door and walked down the hall making as little noise as possible. 

The Castle at night groaned with intensity. There were creeks and cracks that sounded like gun shots in the hallway. Viktor kept steady. Across the hall, down the stairs, through the archways to the back of the castle. 

He moved with ease down the stairs of the garden. 

As predicted, Yuuri was there. 

Viktor couldn't help but sigh at the sight. Yuuri was magnificent. Dark hair, long eyelashes and small plump lips. His muscles lean and steady. He hid behind one of the nearby trees. He knew what he had to do. 

Yuuri was staring up at the moon, his feet touching the mud right by the edge of the water. 

Now or never. 

Viktor called out to him, "Yuuri!" 

As expected, Yuuri turned towards the source and his entire body changed once again to that of a beast. His nostrils flared and eyes dilated. 

Yuuri within a matter of seconds turned and bolted into the forest. 

Viktor knew this time. Yuuri would turn and run, that's why he brought his boots. He chased after Yuuri as fast as he could. Yuuri was far far ahead of him but he had to try. 

He felt small stings and snags as the branches of the forest tried to stop him. 

"Yuuri! Please wait!" 

He ran for a few more minutes deep into the forest chasing after the object of his desire. Farther than he had gone into before. He knew he shouldn't be going into it on his own, much less in the middle of the night. He felt himself lose sight of which way he came with no way to know which way was deeper into the dark. 

"Yuuri!" 

He looked around but everything looked the same. Tree branches, rocks, and the moon. 

"Yuuri!!!" 

Then he heard a growl. A low menacing thing that set the fine hairs on his arm on edge. That wasn’t Yuuri. Viktor turned his head slightly and was met with cold gold eyes. Not just one pair either but several. 

_"There are wolves in that forest!"_

Everyone had told him that but he had never seen one so he brushed it off. 

The wolves growled once again and Viktor took a step back. These were not ordinary wolves. Their moves' were too stiff and the teeth too long but Viktor didn't want to dwell on why exactly these wolves were not right. 

He grabbed the nearest tree branch that he could and held it between himself and the wolves. 

The wolves started coming closer to him. Snapping their fierce jaws at him. 

"YUURI!!!" 

He yelled, and waved his tree stick at the wolves. 

Viktor kept backing up until he hit the back of a tree. He was trembling. He was done for there was no out of this. He gripped the branch in his hands tighter putting it between himself and the wolves. He was going to fight at the least until the end. 

He braces himself steady on his feet. 

The wolves lunge at him. 

Then a roar rips through the air. 

Viktor hears the footfalls of a giant creature coming closer. 

With the wolves attention diverted to the noise Viktor swings at the closest wolf. The rest snap into attention. The one to the left of him grabs the back to the tree branch in his hands while the one Viktor had hit recovers. Viktor's balance is overturned and he lands hard against the tree. His shoulder cries in agony as the pain radiates to his chest. 

Yuuri breaks into the clearing panting looking around for Viktor. His teeth bared and the hackles on his back at attention. Yuuri grabs the nearest wolf and tosses him at a tree. He roars again. Viktor shivers at the sight. 

The wolves have a new target. They move as one towards Yuuri leaving Viktor behind. 

It's a stand off between beasts. 

Yuuri bares his teeth and starts circling around the clearing the wolves on the opposite side. Within minutes there's a frenzy and two wolves latch onto Yuuri's left side while the three others attack from the right. Yuuri swipes his giant paws and growls at the wolves managing to hit two of the five attacking him. 

Yuuri stands up to his full height and grabs the two on his back throwing them across the clearing with ease. They hit the rocks with yelps. He swipes at the rest that are left and with another roar the wolves take the hit. 

They run away tails down cast. 

VIktor is holding to his shoulder as he stands up. The pain is getting worse but he can't concentrate on it. Yuuri is in front of him. Cold radiating off him, teeth still out with blood dripping from his fur to the snow. He's looking at Viktor but Viktor can't describe the emotion. Is it fear? Relief? 

He doesn't get a chance to contemplate on it too much. 

The world becomes black and he sinks into the abyss without getting to do what he set out this night. 

Or maybe he had...? 

 

\- 

 

"Quit leaning over him Pitchit. You are dripping wax on him," Yurio said. 

"Sorry! Are you sure he is alive?" 

A grumbled sigh. 

"Yes. At least I think so." 

"We should have kept a better eye on him. I'm sorry Yuuri," Minami's voice was soft. 

Another grumbled sigh. 

"I don't think he's the type to let himself be herded no matter who it is. He would have found a way out." 

Viktor wants to laugh but his shoulder and head hurt. He winces instead. 

"He's waking up!" 

"Pitchi, stop leaning over him you're going to drip wax on his face!" Yurio was too loud. 

"Sorry!" 

Viktor groans again. 

"Don't move, it doesn't look broken but we had to set it back and you have a bump on the back of your head the size of a melon," Viktor felt the soft pressure of a washcloth pressed against his head. 

"The wolves?" He asked quietly. 

"They guard anyone coming in or out of the Castle grounds. The Castle thought you were trying to leave," Pitchits voice was closer and he distinctly felt some hot wax land on his healing shoulder. He would have yelped but it felt nice oddly enough. 

He felt a swift air and Pitchit yelping then his voice further away. 

He opened his eyes slowly to see Yuuri placing Pitchit, Minami, and Yurio at the foot of the door. 

Then promptly closing the door on all three of them. 

Yuuri turned around to go to his side but he stopped when he locked eyes with Viktor. The beast's tail at the end flickered. 

The moment was broken by Pitchit opening the door once again and Yuuri moving his hand to shut it. He locked it this time. Viktor's mouth pulled into a slight smile. 

"Umm... I need to re-bandage the shoulder," There was something to be said about a giant 10 foot tall Beast being nervous. It was adorable. 

Viktor slowly sat up, "Yes, please." 

Yuuri moved almost robotically towards the night stand where there was bandages and ointment. (Where did they get those? They looked like new. Mm... probably Pitchit. He really should pay more attention.) 

Viktor wouldn't take his eyes off Yuuri. He hadn't gotten a chance to really look at him before. He always ran away as a beast. The shape of his face was lion like with a boars nose. Horns sharp surrounded by deep furr. Cute cat ears on the side. His eyes the same color of chocolate he loved in the village. Giant paws for arms and even bigger hooves for feet. Viktor in some part of his brain should be scared but it's hard to know Yuuri is very trying with his giant paws to open up a band aid pack without ripping it too badly. 

Viktor grabs another pillow and puts it behind him the pain in his shoulder not as bad as he first imagined. 

He feels Yuuri's growl of annoyance. 

Turning to see the beast with tongue partly sticking out, eyebrows concentrated on the task. Viktor knows that he should be scared but all his instincts are telling him that this is probably the safest place he could be. 

Once triumphant in opening up the first aid Yuuri places everything on the table. 

He turns towards Viktor but hesitates on touching him. 

Viktor realizes right away why Yuuri always ran away. He was a giant with brute force to match. He doesn't know how to handle VIktor. To him Viktor is delicate. The claws on his paws could rip Viktors muscles as easily as his teeth. 

Viktor, very slowly reaches out to Yuuri with his good hand. He softly treads his fingers on the top of Yuuri's paw. Yuuri doesn't move. Viktor doesn't think he's even breathing. His tail is twitching which makes Viktor smile. 

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me," Yuuri's voice is soft and his ears are down cast. 

Viktor hadn't really thought of it that way. He's still touching Yuuri's paw and Yuuri is letting him. 

Very carefully he moves the paw to where he can see it better on his lap. It goes willingly almost automatically. 

"Viktor please, if anything had happened to you..." Viktor looks up at the warm brown eyes. 

He raises his hand and lightly moves it around the curve of Yuuri's face. 

"I ran after you." 

"I didn't realize until I heard you yelling. I should have. I didn't think-" 

Viktor cuts him off. "It was my choice. I'm the one that's sorry. You got scratched up and bitten because of me." 

"I still should have know you would have come after me. I should have smelled it but I was so-" 

"I didn't think about it either Yuuri." 

They both laugh realizing they are going in circles. Apologizing to each other. 

Viktor brings his hand down on top of Yuuri's paw. 

A small silence both lost in thought but Viktor kept playing with the brown fur between his fingers. 

"I should change those bandages." 

Viktor didn't think there could be a more careful application of ointment and bandages if the best doctor in the world tried. 

Once the task was completed he asked the question he had been wanting to since the first night he saw Yuuri. 

"Why did you run away?" 

Yuuri stopped putting everything away his body stiff with tension. He physically recoiled at the question. Then took a deep breath and answered. 

"I didn't want you to see me. I thought that if I ran away fast enough you wouldn't be able to see all of me. It's stupid and shallow and you got hurt because of it." Yuuri wasn't looking at VIktor but instead staring at his paws like they weren't his. He probably didn't want them to be. 

Viktor thought about it for a second. 

"I think you look kinda cool actually." 

Yuuri dropped the first aid kit. 

"And really, thank you for saving me!" 

Viktor laughs at the expression on Yuuri's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this chapter a lot. I hope I conveyed it properly. I am going to go back through the chapters eventually and re-adjust some stuff but not right now. I'll let you guys know. It's not going to be anything crazy just some minute things here and there I don’t think I did right in describing. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Next Week's Chapter: The Lake. 
> 
>  
> 
> WIth love, C.R. Everitt


	8. The Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for fluffs sake. Yuuri takes care of Viktor.

Skater and the Beast 

 

Chapter 8. The Blush 

 

Pitchit is having the time of his life. The past few days after the incident have been interesting to say the least. 

Yuuri and Viktor have been interesting to watch. 

Yuuri has been taking care of Viktor hand and foot. Reading to him, telling him more stories of their adventures and all within touching distance of each other without a staircase in between them. 

Pitchit has watched as Viktor lays a hand on Yuuri's forearm when he laughs. Or when Viktor needs to have the band aid changed how Yuuri comes to tremble less and less about getting near Viktor as the days go by. He's seen how Yuuri has now taken to falling asleep in front of the window in Viktor's room in middle of the day when usually he would go off to find another part of the castle to sleep. 

It's all been baby steps that have sent a thrill amongst those living in the castle. 

Yuuri was learning to trust again. 

Pitchit wants to dance and laugh and cry all at the same time. His best friend deserved everything and more. 

It's the middle of the twilight when he sees them again. 

Viktor is pushing back his hair and looking down at a book in his lap while Yuuri points at a couple of things. Pitchit can't see very well from where he is hiding what the book is; knowing Yuuri it's one of the discovery books. 

Yuuri for his part hasn't been glowing as much. No one has told him but he does change every once in a while in front of Viktor. He doesn't seem to notice it at all. Not even the physical change it can have on him. It's got to be part of the spell. Viktor for his part doesn't say anything when the change happens. He smiles at Yuuri and Yuuri just smiles back none the wiser about anything that is occurring to him. Though Pitchit has caught Viktor on more than one occasion staring at Yuuri when Yuuri isn't looking. 

It's wonderful to see a mutual understanding develop between the two. 

Pitchit just wishes they would hurry it up just a little. 

He smiles to himself. Lowers the lighting in the room a smidge more ("For the romance, you'll thank me later Yuuri") and leave the room quietly. 

 

 

\- 

 

 

Viktor isn't in any type of pain anymore. Anything that he could or should be feeling has been overcome thanks to Yuuri's care. 

He's been over the moon in fact. Yuuri has opened up more and more to him. Showing him the different books he like from the library and the places he wants to visit. He also does the glowing thing less and less lately but when it flares up and Viktor is left staring at the man rather than the beast his heart races. Viktor sees the deep chocolate eyes change from cat like to round and soft. The fur pulls back and full lips emerge with flushed high cheekbones. It's like watching a flower bloom and Viktor is captivated. 

So, he touches Yuuri whenever he can with whatever excuse he can come up with at the moment: 

"Yuuri, can you grab that pillow for me?" 

"Yeah, sure," and so Yuuri must move the pillows behind him and be in Viktor's personal bubble for at least 10 seconds. 

Viktor's 10 seconds of bliss. 

Once Yuuri moves away Viktor starts thinking of other ways to invade Yuuri's space or have him invade Viktor's. 

He's extra happy when it's time to change the bandages because it means that Yuuri has to come close to him and stay near him enough to fulfill his task. 

They talk, of course. They laugh. And Viktor takes every opportunity to touch Yuuri. Hold his hand or lay it on top of his forearm. Sometimes the glow is there and Viktor sees the cheeks turn a lovely rose color. Sometimes the beast is there and Viktor sees the shy laugh in the curve of the way Yuuri holds himself. 

The days are spent in a happy blur. 

In the hours of the morning it's Yuuri who wakes Viktor up to have breakfast. Yuuri doesn't eat but watches as Viktor and the rest of them make conversation. Yurio has a new favorite past time and it is to try to get Otabek to stay awake as long as possible during breakfast. Viktor is silently pleased since it means he doesn't have to hold the small cup back from chipping anything else. 

Once breakfast is gone Viktor and Yuuri sit down to talk about the latest book they are both reading. 

In the afternoon Yuuri has taken to napping in front of Viktors window. It's strange almost like clockwork Yuuri sleep right in the middle of the afternoon. He'll start to move about around Viktor's room just before the light draws him in. Pacing back and forth sometimes as if trying to delay the inevitable. It always wins in the end. Yuuri falls asleep curled up where the sun meets the floor. 

Viktor reads some more since he can't explore or move out of the bed and waits for the nap to be over. By the time it's dinner Yuuri is awake and usually goes out for a couple of more hours when Viktor asks about it Yuuri doesn't say much just that he needs to go. He comes back later around twilight to check on Viktor and change his band aids. They talk for a bit more and once the first yawn over takes Viktor Yuuri bids him goodnight. 

 

\- 

 

A few weeks later Viktor feels back to normal and going stir crazy from being inside all the time. He wakes up to have breakfast with everyone and declares that he wants to go outside. 

"You should rest. You injured your head and shoulder." 

"I feel fine. I've been in bed too much!" 

Yuuri pouts. His bottom canines show through. 

Pitchit looks between them with a gleam in his eye. 

Yuuri is putting away Viktor's plate. 

"Why don't you take Viktor to the lake Yuuri?" 

Yuuri knocks into the cart that both Pitchit and Yurio are standing on almost knocking them over. 

Makkachin and Vicchan both bark at what they assume is enthusiasm. 

Viktor is now curious. 

"Uhhh... how bout I take him to the maze instead? Have you seen the middle of the maze Viktor? It's got this amazing gazebo right in the middle," Yuuri turns towards Viktor for his approval. 

"I'd like to see that!" 

Pitchit huffs a bit but the gazebo does have merit to it... 

 

\- 

 

After Yuuri's afternoon nap he takes Viktor once again down the stairs and to the back on the left where the maze is located. 

"Me and Pitchit used to get lost in it all the time. As we grew up we put signs to let us know which way was the right path. Very few people knew how to navigate the maze. The gardener was tricky, his son, Georgi was the one who showed us how to do it," Yuuri explained as they headed into the maze. 

The sky was clear overhead and the snow was falling lightly. The maze reached a little bit above Yuuri's tall frame. Viktor wondered how it must feel seeing the change from the height of a boy to the height that Yuuri is now. 

"Where is Georgi now?" 

Yuuri stopped for a second at the question. 

"He's a mop in the kitchens." 

"Ah," is all Viktor can say. 

Yuuri continues making turns as Viktor trails behind him having lost complete track of how many turns they've made. He does note that the walls of the maze are a bit worn down. Some of the "walls" have holes in them where the leaves have died out leaving just the brown twigs. Sometimes Yuuri has to hold branches for them to crawl under or over. The more they travel inside the maze the more Viktor comes to realize that the castle seems more withered away than it should. 

Before Viktor can think on it further Yuuri does a little jump in excitement and turns towards him, "This way!" 

Yuuri runs around the last wall of foliage before Viktor registers what happened. 

He runs after him and stops. 

Yuuri is by the front of the gazebo. Or what used to be a gazebo. 

The floor around them is wood and below the wooden platform four ponds that seem to connect into each other but not in the middle. The wooden railing goes around the ponds and there is a giant tree in the middle that has seen better days. The gazebo is built around it. Viktor could only imagine what this must have looked like in its glory days. He could see the pond being filled with fat koi fish. The tree must have covered the entire rectangle. The benches there would be perfect to escape into serenity for just a few seconds. The smooth river rocks that now were indistinguishable due to the decay would be a child's dream to touch under small feet. 

Yuuri sat down on one of the benches. It creeked under the weight. 

"It wasn't always like this you know." 

The air was colder now. 

"What do you mean?" 

"The castle. Pitchit. Yurio. Everyone." 

Viktor took a step closer to Yuuri. 

"Me." 

When Yuuri turned to look at Viktor he was the most beast Viktor had ever seen him. His chocolate eyes were dark and the fur that covered him stood in several places. Viktor could see the end of Yuuri's tail flicking violently. 

Never taking his eyes off of Yuuri Viktor sat down next to him. 

He touched Yuuri's arm softly, gently, placing the hair that was standing back down. 

"Don't cry. I don't really know what to do with people that cry." 

Yuuri stood up all of a sudden removing his arm from Viktor's grasp standing infront of him his fur fluffed up. 

"How can you still touch me?" 

Viktor looked puzzled. 

"Why wouldn't I want to touch you?" 

"I’m beast!" 

"So?" 

"Viktor! I have fangs!" 

"Very cute ones!" He smiled his heart shaped smile and pointed at his own teeth with his index fingers. 

"I have horns!" 

"Can I touch those by the way? I've been wanting to but it never felt right to grab them." 

"I have claws!" 

"I know you cut the bandages without scissors it was cool!" 

"What about the fur, I am covered in fur, Viktor." 

Viktor did pause at this statement only because he really, really had wanted to cuddle with Yuuri but he hadn't had the chance yet to "fall" onto him. 

"It's not a big deal Yuuri! You look fine to me!" 

Yuuri deflated considerably. 

Viktor looked up at what now was the night sky. He loved the stars since he was a child. It was the one thing that while he was traveling he could rely on without hesitation. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. 

Yuuri trying to make sense of Viktor and Viktor wanting to give Yuuri his space. 

Finally, Yuuri said, "You are nothing like what I thought you would be." 

Somewhere in the background they could hear the insects of the night. Another soothing sound that is always there anywhere you go. 

"I am me Yuuri. That's all I can be." 

Yuuri started glowing again as he said, "yeah, I'm starting to see that." 

Viktor could hardly hold himself back when Yuuri looked at him. 

Smooth chocolate eyes, rose colored cheeks and the same shy grin that was the contour of Yuuri's physical form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given thee fluff. Slow weird fluff but I'm going to count it. I've been sick the past couple of weeks sadly my co-workers gave me seriously nasty cold/cough. I've started making sense of the world again today. I loved writing this chapter mainly because there's a ton of hints left and right and I love writing hints. I don't know it's a thing I have. Thank you once again for the kudos, comments and hits! You inspire me! We are soon going to turn towards the storm my lovelies. Not yet we still have a chapter and half by my calculations of fluff and hints. I really should take a look at that outline to verify but trust in me and let me guide you a bit more before the shit hits the fan. Also, if you are interested, I did write this chapter by listening to "Days in the Sun" from the new Beauty and the Beast movie. (It was great btw I loved it so much!!! Highly recommend it. If only for that amazing song at the end, "Evermore." Jaw dropping. Ok done gushing. Sorry!) Please let me know what you think of the chapter! 
> 
> -With love, C.R. Everitt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading my first chapter. I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me be. It's been a while since I've written anything even remotely fanfictiony so please bear with me. The more I write the more these old writing muscles flex and stretch. I have several surprises for you guys throughout this fic. It's not going to follow the linear version of Beauty and the Beast per say. It will have some elements of it but nothing like the two main characters. I love the interactions between Yuuri and Viktor. I will try to keep it like it as much as possible but they are in a different area so please keep that in mind. Also, I can't imagine a world without Amazon so yeah it's the 21st century if you are asking. Yuuri has been stuck in the past a long, long, looooong time. Not entirely but enough that it's impacted him. I will get more into it all later in the chapters I promise. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
